rozenmaidenfandomcom-20200222-history
Rozen Maiden: Die Zwillinge
Rozen Maiden: Die Zwillinge (ローゼンメイデン　ツヴィリンゲ) is a light novel released during the airing of the 2013 anime. It focuses on the past history between Suiseiseki and Souseiseki. Description This light novel covers Suiseiseki and Souseiseki's awakening in the modern era of the Alice Game by Kazuha Yuibishi and the conflict that arose between them over his involvement. A good chunk of this light novel also covers flashbacks of a past awakening between them and former masters several hundred years prior. Plot The first chapter covers introductions between the dolls and Kazuha Yuibishi. Kazuha explains to them that he has been troubled for many years by the death of his twin brother, Futaba Yuibishi, and that he wants them to kill the soul tree of his brother's lover for tearing them apart. Souseiseki agrees, but Suiseiseki is disgusted by the idea. A conflict opens up between the two with the notion of the parting ways being an outcome suggested. Despite this, the two spend some time alone together later to reminisce over better times. They recollect a time when Suiseiseki's former master, Leoš, was blowing glass. The man was having a hard time so Souseiseki's former master, Rudolph, suggested the two tend to Leoš' soul tree in a way that would improve his focus. This works, and everyone involved cheers over the quality of his resulting work. Kazuha attempts to persuade Suiseiseki into agreeing with his plan again, but Suiseiseki will not change her mind. Likewise, Suiseiseki makes multiple attempts to convince Souseiseki out of Kazuha's contract to no luck. Suiseiseki and Souseiseki meet in the mirror room, Suiseiseki attempting to convince Souseiseki again by bringing up a time when Souseiseki saved her. Back those many years ago, Suiseiseki was attacked by Suigintou and pinned to a wall by her feathers. Suiseiseki called out for Souseiseki's help, Souseiseki arriving just in time and fights Suigintou while trying to free Suiseiseki. One of Suiseiseki's feet comes off due to the feathers and Souseiseki pays Suigintou back for this by cutting deep into Suigintou's wings, prompting her to leave them. They visit a dollmaker and Suiseiseki's foot is totally fixed. As this is recounted in the present, Suiseiseki tells Souseiseki that how she acted reminded her of Jeanne d'Arc. Souseiseki seems to take offense to this, as she disputes this saying that she isn't a protector like the historical figure because she was unable to properly protect Suiseiseki that time and her former master another. As the two discuss, Hinaichigo visits them from a mirror, informing them that the Alice Game has officially begun. Souseiseki is glad for this as she feels that she's finally whole now but Suiseiseki just feels shock. Another flashback happens. Leoš is taken to jail and Suiseiseki meets up with Souseiseki. Souseiseki informs her that Rudolph's brother, Matthias, has taken the throne and that the contract between her and Rudolph has broken from his grief over this. Suiseiseki rushes off to save Leoš with Souseiseki. The two break him out of jail but at the cost of most of their energy. They are forced to part with him to return to their cases still in the castle. Unfortunately for them, their cases are deep in the castle so they decide to bargain with their fates by staying in the treasure room in the hopes that Rudolph retakes the throne while they sleep. Back in the present, Suiseiseki asks Souseiseki to trade clothes with her. She agrees and Suiseiseki gets to work at trying to look and sound like Souseiseki in an attempt to force him to break their contract. Souseiseki finds out and Kazuha is outraged by this discovery. Suiseiseki is ordered to leave the mansion. From here on out, the novel follows each twin separately as Suiseiseki locates Shinku and Souseiseki copes with parting from Suiseiseki. References and Citations Category:Light Novels